1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known for enabling image forming apparatuses and other devices to install a new application program that has been developed based on an API (Application Programming Interface) that was published after the devices have been deployed. Such application program may enable functions of the device to cooperate with various services, for example.